


San Centric Drabbles

by chltks



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Choi San, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chltks/pseuds/chltks
Summary: This will be a collection of my one-shots. Focusing on San's pairing.Most of the one-shots are sneak peek storyline of my WIP fic which I have no idea if I'll ever finish writing.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San and his nest.
> 
> That's it, that's all you need to know

Yunho notices that his dirty laundries have been missing since the start of this week, naturally thought that San has been helping him to wash it but looking into his closet he observes that is not the case, none of his clothes makes it back into it. He reminds himself to ask San later on.

Yunho hums as he walks out of his room, fully dressed and makes a beeline to the kitchen to take a few snacks to the gaming room thinking of munching on it while playing the game that he scheduled with his friends earlier on.

He considers asking San if he wants to join him but foregoes it, remembering that San announces in the chat group that he will not be joining them play and no one pushes it, not to mention that he hasn’t been getting much attention from San either.

Yunho hears whimpering coming from San’s room, wondering if he should check on him when his phone rings and he goes to answer it instead. Jongho calls to let him know that the game will start in 10 and tells him to log in. Yunho looks back at San’s door sniffing the air and smiles before knocking the door to let him know that he’ll be in the gaming room if he needs him with anything.

The game is going well, they’re winning and have collected the materials they need, it has only been an hour and Yunho senses that San has exited his room around 15 minutes ago and went to Yunho’s room, before returning to his own.

Another hour into the game and he sniffs the air, smelling the sweet, airy scent that’s invading his sense of smell. “What’s up, San?” Yunho asks without turning, knowing that San is hanging around outside the door.

San perks up when he hears Yunho calling his name and peaks inside the room, looking between the monitor and Yunho gentle smile on his face while clicking the keyboard, San huffs out and enters the room, walking closer to Yunho and gently pulls his sleeves.

“Please,” San pleads, voice small and unsure, fingers clutching onto Yunho’s sleeves, tugging on it.

“Is that San? Hi San!” Wooyoung voice booms out from the speaker. Yunho laughs when San flinches and grumbles back a ‘Hi’ to Wooyoung through the mic while grabbing onto Yunho’s arm.

“I’m taking Yunho away!” San whines loudly and impatiently pull Yunho up from his chair while Yunho rushes to say goodbye to their friends and fumbles to log out and off the computer with San sticking onto his arm.

Not even a second after Yunho clicks the off button, San is pulling him out of the gaming room to his room, and the sight that greets him makes him feel warmness spreading through his chest.

San pulls him further into his room, stopping in front of his bed. San’s bed is full of soft blankets, plushies and even some of Yunho’s unwashed clothes bundled together into a nest, and Yunho can’t stop his lips from spreading into a big smile, satisfied and proud at how San has built his nest and showing it off to Yunho.

“So, this is where my clothes have disappeared to,” Yunho says, a hint of amusement in his tone as he brings San to his chest, hugging him close and places a kiss on the top of his head before leaning down near San’s scent glands to place a gentle kiss.

San hums softly, busking into the warm body heat that Yunho provides before pulling away from the embrace, reluctantly so, and pulls Yunho’s hand, guiding him to his nest.

“San,” Yunho tugs back softly, halting San’s movements to direct his focus back to him. 

“Are you sure?” Yunho asks for confirmation, to make sure that San is inviting him into his nest. The nest where omega builds for their comfort of moments before and during their heat. Seeing how San has used Yunho’s laundries to make a nest has already made an impact on him, knowing that his scent soothes him and that San trusts him, but to be invited into his nest is entirely something else, especially since they are not mated, yet.

“You don’t want to?” San avoids eye contact, asking in a small voice, and in an instant, Yunho quickly pulls San close to him tilting his chin up to make sure that he holds eye contact with San.

“Of course I want to, you know I want to,” Yunho starts but does not know how to form his words and decides to leave the question hanging.

“I trust you.” 

That's all it takes for Yunho to lower his guard and allows San to pull him into his nest and cuddle. Yunho looks down at the head resting on his chest and smiles at San while brushing his hair back, leaning down to kiss his forehead and, “thank you for trusting me and inviting me to your nest.”

San’s reply is to snuggle closer and place a gentle press of lips against Yunho’s scent gland, scenting him, and Yunho lets him be, allowing him to scent him. San nudges his nose on his cheek, looking up to Yunho before baring his neck to him, indicating that he wants Yunho to scent him, to put a claim on him, and who is Yunho to reject the invitation.

After scenting each other, and with San breathing against Yunho’s neck, Yunho holds onto his waist, bringing him closer, and looks around the nest and notices something next to San’s hip, “San, is that my underwear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't written for almost 6 years, I've lost my touch but I hope with this I can start writing again.
> 
> you can find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/yvnsxnie) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chltks)


	2. Basking in warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San squishes Yunho’s blushing cheeks from sleep.
> 
> Then things turn to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, they didn’t do the dirty.
> 
> If you think they do the dirty, that’s on you.
> 
> also, do note thatit's still the same universe as the first oneshot, thing happens between the first and this piece. I'll probably work on that and have it as it's own, but maybe not. So lets just enjoy this as it can be read as it is.
> 
> PS: I didn't read through, there might be a lot of mistake.

Yunho wakes up feeling the weight on his chest, trying to peel his eyes open slowly he grunts out when he hears a giggle coming from the person resting their head on his chest. Once he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, he looks down to see San is staring at him, making him feeling bashful.

“Cute,” San says as he observes Yunho’s tinted pink cheeks from sleep. Slowly, San removes his hands from where it’s hiding below his body to push himself up, sitting up and smiles down at the Yunho, who in return looks at him confusedly.

San giggles before swinging his leg to the other side of Yunho’s thigh and settles himself there, he looks up when Yunho lets out a confused noise and gives him a small smile.

Yunho is about to ask him what’s wrong when San suddenly starts to stroke his cheeks and squishes it between his fingers and mutters how adorable and soft it looks, and how it looks very soft and squishy whenever Yunho just has gotten up from his sleep. Yunho sniffs the air and finds that San has been releasing his usual scent.

Yunho lets San be, squishing his cheeks, pinching them and even laughs at how funny Yunho looks like with his cheeks press together, what he didn’t expect is, San leaning up and kiss his cheeks and peppering his face with kisses on his cheeks, nose, eyelids, forehead, chin and lastly his lips.

Yunho smiles when San keeps on leaving light fleeting kissing all over his face. Yunho sniffs the air once again, and he is glad that San smells better, the usual sweet, airy and comforting. San has been over the edge the past few days, and he kept releasing sour scent once a while, Yunho had asked him at that time, but San just waved him dismissively.

“San,” Yunho’s voice sounds rough, it’s understandable since he hasn’t been using his voice ever since he woke up, aside from grunting softly here and there.

San stops whatever he’s doing and looks up at Yunho, Yunho removes San’s hand from his face, placing a kiss on each palm and puts them on his chest before reaching out to gently cups San’s face in his big hands. San leans his face onto one of his palm with his shy smile playing on his lips, raising one of his hand to hold onto Yunho’s wrist, and once his eyes find Yunho’s, San turns his head slightly in his hold, placing his lips onto his palm and peck at it softly.

Yunho grins widely at how San suddenly turns shy after what he did, he sits up slowly, not wanting to disturb the peace San is having while he still holding his face. Once Yunho deems both of them comfortable enough, he leans closer to San and rubs their nose together, San giggles at the action and returns the favour. Yunho pulls back a bit and starts peppering kisses on San’s face just like how San did to him.

San lets out a whine when Yunho removes one of his hand but let out a satisfied sigh when Yunho rests his palm at the back of San’s neck, gently cupping it.

“Is this alright?” Yunho asks when he pulls back. Looking at San and waits for him to answer, but San just smile at him, so Yunho squeezes the back of his neck softly before rubbing them in circles and gently calls out San name and repeats his question.

“Yea, yes, it’s alright,” San smiles and looks into his eyes, “I like this.”

Yunho carefully pulls him closer by the back of his neck and pecks on his lips, and those eventually turn to kisses. By now, San’s arms are wrap around Yunho shoulder, and Yunho’s hand that’s on San’s face changes its location to around San’s waist and pulling their body closer.

Both of them are so into each other that they didn’t hear the knocking and opening of the door and Jongho’s voice calling for San.

“Oh shit! Sorry! What the-! Wait! It’s way too early! My morning!” Jongho yells as he quickly slams the door close, harshly.

They both pull back, surprised by Jongho’s loud voice. They look at each other and laugh, once the laugh quiets down, Yunho pulls San down again and kisses him. They smile into their kisses when they hear Jongho mourning at how his morning is ruin, giggling softly before they both pull back. 

Yunho looks at the serene look that San is spotting, he leans down towards San’s neck near his scent glands and nuzzles at it and placing butterfly kisses over it. San tilts his head to the side allowing him more room to place kisses there and moans when Yunho bites on it softly and sucks on it afterwards.

“Yunho,” San whines when Yunho sucks harder at it, and San shivers at the feeling.

Yunho hums and moves away from San’s neck to admire his work, a mark on San, HIS. Yunho looks up to see San grinning widely at him, both of them lean closer to each other and kiss.

“Please! Just get out of the room and have breakfast before we leave!” Jongho cries outside of their door. “You can do whatever you want after we leave your apartment! URGH”

Both Yunho and San smile into their kiss and giggle, both pulling back slightly and rest their foreheads on each other, smiling and basking in each other’s warmth.

“Get the hell out now!” and that is Hongjoong yelling out a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.
> 
> Previously, I said it has been 6 years, actually, it's been 10 years, the last time that I've actually wrote was back in January 2010.
> 
> you can find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/yvnsxnie) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chltks)


End file.
